Caroline Cullen
by Imprinting
Summary: Caroline is the most powerful 13-year-old in the world, but she is also only 13 and in desperate need for people who love her. Emmett and Rosalie find their way into her life, and they're all changed forever. (WARNING: May contain spanking, if you don't agree with this don't read.)
1. Chapter 1: Caroline Elizabeth

**(I'm only continuing with REVIEWS SO REVIEW!)**

**Chapter 1: little Miss Caroline**

* * *

><p>The Cullen's were all sitting around the living room, engaging in their own personal activities, a normal day in the lives of the Cullen's since Renesmee was born. What they didn't expect was the scent of Jane Volturi in their driveway. Everyone sprang into action, Bella, Jacob, and Edward all made a protective barrier in front of Renesmee.<p>

Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett all clung to their mates, making a wall in front of Edward, Bells, and Jacob. And finally Carlisle and Esme stood at the head, waiting in front of the door. They all knew that Jane wasn't here to fight if she was she wouldn't be alone.

A millisecond later Jane was knocking on the door, Carlisle looked at his family before opening the door and stunning everyone by seeing not only Jane but also a newborn vampire. Everyone seemed a little taken back by this and stepped closer to Renesmee.

The girl couldn't be a day over 13, she looked very young with bright blonde hair that reached almost her hips, Carlisle stared into bright golden eyes like his own, with cute dimples to match.

"Jane," he said, looking at the older Volturi member uncertainly. "Come in, please," Jane nodded curtly and led the way in the house the young girl looked at all the Cullen's before smiling slightly and following inside.

"Carlisle," Jane said, looking around the room, and stopping to scrunch her noes up in disgust at Jacob, "can you please tell the mutt to leave," The younger girl looked over at Jacob when Jane said this and frowned, she didn't see anything wrong with him.

"No. Jane this isn't the volturi, this is my home and any family member is welcome, which of course includes Jake," Jacob looked over at Carlisle with admiration and gratefulness in his eyes, he didn't want to leave Nessie anywhere near Jane.

"Hmmf," Jane snapped before looking displeasingly at Carlisle, "well then straight to business, this is Caroline." she nodded to the young girl, "she turned 13 the day of her transformation so technically she isn't an immortal child but she sure acts like it." she mumbled distastefully.

"Okay that's all good and well, but why are you here again?" Emmett added in.

Jane smirked levelling her gaze on Rosalie and Emmett. "I'm actually here to speak with the two of you."

"Us?" Rosalie asked, surprised, looking back up at Emmett who shrugged and rubbed her arm.

"Yes... Shouldn't we do this alone?" Jane asked, pointedly.

"Nope," Emmett shrugged, not caring how uncomfortable Jane felt.

Jane sighed and rolled her eyes, "fine," she said through clenched teeth, "well little miss Caroline has got to be the most mischievous child I have ever met, she,"

"Hey! I'm not a child you said it yourself like 10 minutes ago," Caroline mumbled, looking at Jane with annoyance.

"Whatever," Jane rolled her eyes, "Caroline was taking a tour with her family of the castle we separate adults and children as we're not THAT cruel to feed on children, but little Caroline here decided to go snooping around and found out about our kind, Aro was going to kill her but then something about her mind intrigued him so after finding out her age he turned her."

"Still not seeing what we have to do with this," Emmett mumbled into Rosalie's hair.

"Shhh," she scolded.

"So Caroline was okay at first but then she just got more and more needy, first off she wont drink human blood."

"Well excuse me for not wanting to be like the monsters that killed my family," Caroline mumbled.

"Pain," Jane hissed, staring Caroline down. Caroline fell on the ground in agony for a second before Jane fell too, and Caroline stood.

"Janie, Janie, Janie, you'll never learn," she added before letting off and letting Jane stand.

The Cullen's stood stunned before Carlisle finally spoke, "so you have the same ability as Jane?"

Caroline looked over at Carlisle with a small smile, "I can have any ability I want," she shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Jane spoke embarrassed, "and that's why we cant kill her," she spat, looking over at Caroline with a look that would kill if possible. "You see Caroline is your typical 12-13 year old girl, she needs parents not a volturi guard. Honestly if we could kill her we would, but she's to useful Aro says to tell you he will be back to collect her in about a decade when she has matured. But for now she is your problem." Jane said, looking at Emmett and Rosalie.

Jane was about to run from the house but Emmett's voice stopped her, "why us?"

"Aro saw Rosalie's want for a child and thought you guys have Renesmee so would know what to do with a bratty 12-year-old."

"13!" Caroline retorted.

Jane rolled her eyes and walked out the door, "good luck!" she yelled, before fleeing from the driveway.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW FOR A SHOUTOUT RESPONSE!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Wait, How Old?

**Chapter 2: Wait, how old?**

**please review, thank you.**

** Chapter 1 review replies: **

_** GleanyOwl **_**thank you! I hope I didn't turn you away, anyways thanks again for being my only reviewer lol!**

* * *

><p>It's been a week since Caroline started living with the Cullens. The family fell in love with her almost immediately. They discovered her likes and dislikes. And she fell in love with the Cullens almost as fast as they fell in love with her.<p>

Esme and Alice made a room that would make any 13 year old in the world jealous. It has bright sea blue walls, a lime green canopy bed with white pillows and sheets. Curtains to match on a huge window that takes up about half the wall.

In front of the window is a sitting area with pillows, and it's cushioned. The perfect place for a nap. Well if Caroline could nap she would surely do it there.

Finally against the other wall she has a white dresser with a mirror, and chair. And against the wall from the bed a plasma screen.

Caroline shuffled down the stairs. "Good morning kiddo," Emmett said, ruffling Caroline's hair. She scowled at him and straightened it out.

Although the Cullens don't sleep they do have a rule about private time, and with Caroline being a kid it's more important. So they decided that for 4 hours every night she has to stay in her room. They decided it wouldn't kill her, and would allow for the grown ups to have their own private time as well as Care.

She has so much stuff in there it's like a playground, she didn't really mind the 4 hours.

"I'm going shopping and little miss here is coming with me, and all the other girls," Alice said, dancing inbetween the pair.

"Noooo!" Caroline yelled in horror, she ran and threw herself behind the couch. Alice watched with a frown and Emmett snorted.

"Oh come on Care our first trip was wonderful don't you want to go again?"

"That was not WONDERFUL. IT WAS AWFUL! We were there all day and I just about died from exhaustion."

"Vampires don't get tired," Jasper frowned, not seeing the logic in her statement.

"I know that Jazz. I was making a sarcastic statement you'll see I do that often." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Hey I'll suggest you show a little more respect and keep those eyes in there original place, you hear me?" Emmett asked sternly, giving Caroline the look. Emmett and Caroline have an easy going relationship most of the time. They kid and play and Caroline is relieved to have someone that can be her playmate most of the time. But he also feels his daddy role well. He knows Caroline needs structure and he's old fashioned. He doesn't take well to disrespect, Caroline learned that quick.

Caroline looked guility at Jasper who didn't show an ounce of sympathy. He also grew up in the south like Emmett and wouldn't put up with it any more than Emmett would. "Yes, sir. Sorry jazzy," Care mumbled, snuggling herself into Jasper and giving him a nice hug.

"It's alright kiddo," Jasper mumbled, ruffling her hair.

"Sooooo, about that shopping trip!" Alice grinned.

"Oh no Emmett save me," Care cried, throwing herself away from Jasper and into Emmett.

Emmett grinned down at her, "Alice if she really doesn't want to go she doesn't have to."

"yayyyyy!"

"NOoooooo!"

Rosalie came in then, "What's the meaning of all this racket, good morning baby," she said, laying a kiss on Care's forehead.

"Make Caroline go shopping with us Rose." Alice demanded in a pouty voice.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Alice she went yesterday she doesn't need to go again and besides without a whining 13-year old we can get more done," she decided, looking at Care teasingly so she knew she was only joking.

Caroline smiled gratefully at Alice and thought about sticking her tongue out then thought better of it. Better be on my best behavior or else they'll make me go, she thought quietly.

"Alright whatever, everyone else let's go." Alice said, slightly annoyed. She kissed Caroline on the head just like all the other girls besides Renesmee. Caroline had come to know Nessie as a big sister, she was also fascinated with Jacob and he didn't seem to mind. He thought she was quite amusing.

Speaking of Jacob he suddenly entered the room, "Bye guys. I'm going to the rez for the day."

Caroline's eyes lit up. "Ohhhh, can I go?!"

"Ummmm," Jacob said, but before he could answer Emmett did.

"No." Emmett said simply, then walked and sat on the couch.

Caroline pouted and chased after him. Edward rolled his eyes fondly. And jasper shook his head with an amused grin, they knew what was coming. "But why not? I really want to." Caroline decided, pouting heavily in Emmett's direction.

He raised one eyebrow at her, "I said no Caroline."

"Well I said yes." Caroline declared, growing angry with Emmett. She stomped her foot, childishly.

Emmett's eyebrows shot up. "Well I guess it's just to bad you're not in charge isn't it? Goodbye Jacob." He said sternly, then glanced in Jacob's direction letting him know it would help if he left.

"Uh yeah, maybe another day, okay Care?"

Caroline frowned, "No I'm going today."

Jacob cringed then decided he better leave. He went for the door and Caroline followed him. Jasper and Edward watched her shocked, they then looked at Emmett to decide what he would do. "Caroline Elizabeth, if you step one foot out that door you will be in hot water. Don't forget I'm faster and Jacob will bring you back anyway. So if you want to start the day out like this then fine, go ahead. But I'm warning you the rest of your day will be hell if you do."

Caroline looked from Jacob's retreating form as he left, and back to Emmett. She suddenly got a look on her face and they all watched as she stomped to the door. Suddenly she stopped short and closed the door. Emmett almost sighed in relief, he really didn't feel like taking care of a bratty kid all day.

Caroline flashed over to the couches and fell into the one beside Emmett, opposite of her uncle's she learned to call them that, and Esme and Carlisle were Nana and Pops. Caroline had all these family members while human and it was comfortable calling people the pet names again, they all were overjoyed with the comments. She had yet to call Emmett and Rosalie anything other than their names.

"So how old are you guys?" Caroline asked, suddenly. She sat up and looked around. The boys all chuckled at her question, it was such a curious question.

Jasper spoke first, "I'm 176. I was born in 1843."

Caroline's eyebrows shot up, "Woah dude! You're like so much older than me!"

All the guys laughed loudly.

Emmett spoke next, "I'm 104. I was born in 1915."

Caroline thought a second before speaking, "You were alive when something big happened. I remember learning about something in history... Uh in like 1912 or something."

Emmett laughed suddenly, "I know what you're talking about." He said seriously, "The girl scouts were formed."

All four of them burst out laughing in tandem, "Were they really?" Jazz asked, between laughs.

Emmett chuckled, "Yeah! I remember my mom telling me for years after."

"I wish I would have known that when I really had to go to school. I could have totally used that to distract the teachers."

"What do you mean, distract the teachers?" Edward as curiously.

Caroline chuckled. "Well, me and my friends used to always distract our teachers, then they would get off topic and we would waste half the class. I swear I never had to take gym, I always distracted the gym teacher. He would get so angry with me that he would end up running himself, just to work off steam." She laughed.

"And you never got in trouble for this?" Jasper asked.

"Um. Sometimes they would catch on and ask me to stop if that's what you mean."

Emmett shook his head, "If any of us would've done that we would have gotten paddled in front of the whole class."

"Woah harsh," Caroline said, in shock.

"Nah. What was harsh was that when they were finished with you they would send you home to let your dad finish the job." Edward added.

"That doesn't seem to bad. You would get to go home? I hate school I would've done in just to get out of class."

Jasper shook his head, "You have obviously never gotten a whippin' those things are killer. I would rather have lived at the school then be sent home in the middle of that day and interrupted my fathers work because I got in trouble."

Emmett and Edward nodded in agreement.

"That's crazy. I sometimes would get suspended, when I really got tired of school." The boys' eyebrows all shot up in shock.

"And your parents didn't punish you?" Emmett asked, in disbelief.

Caroline looked around uncomfortably, "Yeah they would yell a little, then ground me for the rest of the day." She shrugged.

The boys shook their heads no wonder the kid was such a trouble magnet, "Well let me tell you one thing, you get suspended in school when we go back next year and you will be feeling a lot more like us when we were kids. I have a feeling you will rather be in the classroom then anywhere near home if that happens." Emmett said, in warning.

"Wait... You don't mean..." Caroline mumbled, she looked around at the boys and if she were human she would be blushing furiously.

"Oh yeah. And on top of that you would be grounded. Not for one measly day either."

"That's not fair!?"

Emmett chuckled, "Are you really about to argue over something you haven't even did. Just don't let it happen and all is well."

Caroline groaned and laid back on the couch, "Yeah but you don't understand at my old school I was kind of one suspension away from being expelled. It's not my fault that school is boring." All the boys shook their heads. Caroline got an idea and smiled smugly.

"I wouldn't be so sure about your thoughts their short stop," Edward smiled.

Emmett frowned, "What's she thinking?"

"That Rosalie would NEVER let you spank her." Caroline cringed at the word, and Jasper and Emmett laughed loudly.

"Why are you laughing so loud?" Caroline mumbled.

"Did you forget kid? Rosalie grew up in the same times we did. Besides mother bear will probably be madder than anyone if you get in trouble at school. All the girls are very serious about school."

"But Alice told me you guys skip all the time. I just assumed you guys didn't care about it!"

"Well we do everything we have to at school and stay under the radar as much as possible. But you're right we don't care as much anymore, but that's because we've all graduated about 50 times by now. You have never finished so much as the 7th grade."

Caroline frowned, "But I will never get any bigger! I can never actually finish school!" She whined.

"This is true," Emmett relented. "But I would say you could be anywhere between 6th grade and a really young looking sophomore. I've seen sophomore's shrimper than you. As dor junior and senior year you can be homeschooled and finish those out, or what we will most likely do is move somewhere else by then and tell them that you are ahead of your class and that you're only 15 but you tested into the junior and senior years."

"But! I'm not that smart! I'm only 13 I cant take junior and senior classes."

"Care you're a vampire, you're going to get all the education everyone else gets, trust me you'll be fine."

"UGGGGGGH! Okay." Caroline finally agreed. She then turned to Edward, "So we never got to you. How old are you uncle Eddie?"

"I'm 118."

Caroline looked around at all of them in awe, "Wow you guys are so ancient." She laughed.

"Ancient!?" Emmett asked, a smile growing on his lips.

"Yeah, ancient." Caroline smiled.

"Come here, you." Emmett teased, and went to lunge for Care but she saw it coming and flipped backwards off the couch. She started backing away and Edward caught her.

She looked up at her uncle fake hurt, "Uncle Eddie! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"You called me ancient too there short stop."

Caroline laughed and attempted to run away but Edward lifted her up, Emmett came over and started tickling her relentlessly, "Ahhhh!" She squealed.

"Hey Em, I think you missed a spot." Jasper laughed, and joined in on the tickle match. Edward held her up and twisted her around at different angles as they attacked her, She laughs hysterically and finally they stop, she wraps her arm around her uncle's neck, and wraps her legs around his waist. He doesn't even really have to hold her, she is like a monkey.

Later that night the girls still weren't back. Emmett looked at the clock and saw that it was well past midnight, "Alright Care, time to go to your room for the night." He said, really there was no reason since the girls were gone no one would be getting intimate, but Emmett knows if he lets her stay up all night tonight she will want to again.

Caroline pouted, "Will you come with me?" She asked.

Emmett held his arms out and Caroline ran into them childishly. It may seem weird for people carrying a 13- year old but she is their baby. And she's very small for her age. She easily fits in Emmett's arms and it doesn't look awkward. Besides, she is honestly still a child. Yes she did get turned when she was 13 but she is still 12, she never got to live a day as a 13 year old. And she never got her period, so she isn't matured. Her body is that of a child. Flat chest, she doesn't even have under arm hair yet, and never will.

Emmett took her up to her room, and played around with her for a few hours then left her alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to REVIEW, favorite, and follow so I can continue!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Scaring Nana

**WOw! Such a good response to the last chapter. Hope you all enjoy this just as much.**

**Review Responses to last chapter:**

** 1. _Muzz9178_ Aw, me too! Thanks for reviewing. **

**2. _GleanyOw_l. No it's my fault! I didn't make that clear. Renesmee is physically about 17/18 she and Jacob have been dating for a while now. Thanks for reviewing and I'm sorry!**

**3. _FindingSkyForLife_ awwww, thanks! That means a lot to me. Thanks for the review :)**

**4. Mac (Guest) haha, here you go! Hope you eojoy. Thanks for reviewing!**

**5. _Jeb1606_ oh lorrrd. I don't think they are prepared! Caroline has yet to even do much yet ;) They're in for a wild ride!**

**6. _JEM37_ Ahhhh I love your story soso much :) Thanks for reviewing mine. And me too lol. **

**7. _Fabiose_ Thank you, that's very nice of you. Also thanks for taking the time, cheers!**

**8. _Sherry_ _O _(_Guest_) I'm sorry for any typos. You're likely to see a few of them in the future as well. I try my best, but I usually get eager and just post anyway. Sorry :) And thanks for the kind words!**

**9. _PhoenixGrifynor_ Oh is this not normal? ): I live in a very small town, and the nearest mall is a hour and a half away. So when I get a chance to shop we go all day and stay till it closes. Then drive home and it's usually past midnight lol! THanks for reviewing!**

**CHAPTER 3. Scaring Nana**

* * *

><p>Caroline hopped down the stairs. When she walked into the kitchen Esme was the only one out and about so far. She smirked mischievously and slowly went behind the table, making herself invisible so Esme couldn't see or hear her. A gift she picked up from and Englishman who visited the volturi once.<p>

Caroline had yet to really use her gifts, so the Cullens doesn't really know what she can do.

Suddenly Esme turned around and Caroline maneuvered so she was directly in front of her grandmother. Then made her self visible again. "Hi Nana!"

Caroline certainly didn't expect the reaction she got. Esme flung back against the cabinet, and screamed, piercing the air with unexpected force. Her hair hit the stove and it fringed at the ends.

Caroline watched wide-eyed. Before anyone could react all the other Cullens were in the kitchen. "Esme! Are you alright?" Carlisle asked, flashing in front of his wife and inspecting her.

Esme laughed lightly. "Carlisle it's okay. I'm fine everyone, we're indestructible remember?" She attempted to laugh it off.

"Not against fire Esme! And oh my god your poor hair, we will have to snip that off." Alice cried, the bottom 1/2 inch of Esme's hair is not quite black do to how fast she jumped back, but it did fringe slightly, noticeable even by human eye.

Caroline's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry nana. I didn't know I would scare you that much."

Esme smiled at her granddaughter, "It's okay Care. I overreacted I just never expected that!"

Caroline smiled slightly, relieved, then looked at Rosalie and Emmett and suddenly she wasn't so relieved anymore. "Uh oh." She sighed.

Rosalie's eyes lit up, "What were you thinking!? You could have caused Esme to catch her body on fire! Do you know how serious this is Caroline!?"

Caroline looked down. She was embarrassed, Rosalie called her out in front of the whole family. "A stove wouldn't make her whole body catch on fire Rosalie." She mumbles defiantly.

Rose's eyes widened and she lounged for the girl but Emmett pushed her back slightly. "Okay smartass, move it." He pointed towards the door and Caroline looked at him bewildered.

"You heard me. We're going for a walk. And when we get back you're going to sit down and tell us all every ability you have."

Caroline's shoulders slumped and she shuffled her feet pathetically towards the door. The family watched as Emmett followed on her heels.

When they got outside Emmett dragged Caroline a good ways from the house before he pointed to a stump. Caroline got the memo and sat. Emmett paced in front of her. "Do you know how dangerous that was Caroline?" That was the second time in the last five minutes someone had asked her that.

Caroline frowned and looked at the ground, "I never meant for nana to get hurt. It was just a simple prank." She mumbled sadly. She dug her toe in the dirt to distract herself.

Emmett sighed, "Caroline you can't do shit like that without thinking. Not only could your Nana get hurt. What if Esme thought you were a threat and hurt you because her body told her you were a predator? She could have seriously hurt you."

Caroline frowned, "Nana would never hurt me."

Emmett growled, "Not on purpose but you didn't exactly give her notice! She would hurt someone else if they were trying to hurt her!"

"I never thought of it like that. Next time I will."

Emmett chuckled dryly, "Oh I know you will, but you will never use your ability's on someone in this family like that again."

"But-"

Emmett scowled, "No. Come here."

Caroline's eyes widened as she watched Emmett sit back on a stump. "Wait. You aren't going to... You can't!"

"I can. And if you don't get over here in 3 seconds I'm going to double what you already have coming."

"1..." Caroline stood like a deer caught in the headlights.

"2." Emmett said, with a little more bass in his voice. Caroline jumped slightly, and slowly walked over to him.

Emmett wasted no time in throwing her over his knee, he peppered her with swats immediately without any warning.

"Ow! I'm sorry!" Caroline wailed, Emmett steeled himself and continued. He remembered uttering anything he could as a kid to get his dad to stop.

Emmett started a little harder this time and titled her slightly to hit her sit spots. Caroline started sobbing when he reached about 30. He knew with her being a vampire he would have to be a little harder on her. Emmett also noticed oddly for the first time that Caroline's skin seemed a lot less glassy than his. It didn't seem as indestructible.

Caroline started crying, tears pooled from her eyes and drenched Emmett's legs. "Daddy please stop!" Emmett's breath caught and he hesitated before landing two more swats and pulled her to her feet.

He watched amazed as tears streamed down her face. He also noticed a quick flush coming to her cheeks.

He decided to pull her in for a hug before he questioned her. When her breath finally evened out he pulled her so she stood in front of him, "I'm sorry."

He nodded and kissed her forehead, "I know baby. Just don't let it happen again."

Caroline nodded. Emmett studied her a second before asking, "So I have to know. How come you got all... Human.. For a second?"

"Huh?" Caroline sniffled, wiping her face with the back of her sleeve.

"That." He motioned to her sniffling, "You had real tears coming from your eyes. And you had a slight flush to your cheeks. You seemed almost human! But yet still...Vampire-y."

Caroline sighed and went for a stick on the ground, Emmett watched curiously as she sliced her arm with it. Blood poured from her arm. "Jesus Care!" Emmett mumbled and went to stop it but Caroline stopped him.

"No wait! Watch!" Emmett stood back warily and watched as a second later it healed itself over.

"Holy shit." Emmett said, amazed.

"This is my main ability. This is why Aro was so intrigued by me. I kind of kept it from you guys." Caroline mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Wait... What? Why would you hide something like this?" Emmett asked. A little hurt.

"I didn't want you guys to make me sleep!"

"What?" Emmett asked, confused.

"Well... With the whole human thing comes rest. And since I'm a vampire I don't have to do it often. But every two weeks I need to sleep."

Emmett stared at her for a second. Then he laughed, Caroline scowled at him. "You kept this from us just because you knew we would make you get the rest you need?" He laughed.

Caroline glared, "Yes! I don't just sleep a little. I sleep for like 24 hours! It's awful I miss a whole day! Why can't I just be a normal vampire!" She pouted.

Emmett shook his head and wrapped his arm around Caroline's shoulders. "You're one strange kid. Come on let's go see the others then you can explain everything else."

Caroline nodded and walked along side Emmett. Suddenly his voice grew stern again, "And you can apologize to your grandmother. And you can offer to help her do chores around the house."

"But! You already punished me!" Caroline cried pathetically.

Emmett glared at her, "You want to go for round two?" He asked in warning, and cocked an eyebrow.

Caroline's eyes widened and she shook her head from side to side rapidly. _"Hello no!"_ She thought to herself. Emmett smirked down at her, he didn't have to be Edward to have a pretty good guess as to what was going through her little head.

When they walked in the house all the Cullen's were lounging around the living room, including Carlisle. He's off because it's Saturday.

Rosalie rushed to Caroline's side. She instantly picked up her tear streamed face. "Were you... Crying?" She asked, astonished. All the other Cullens turned to look at them.

Caroline blushed and looked anywhere but at them. Emmett chuckled softly and rubbed her back. They all watched in amazement as her cheeks held a flush. "Well yeah... It hurt geeez. Will you all stop staring at me!"

"I'm sorry honey but..., how?"

"I guess I have a lot to explain." Everyone nodded eagerly. Caroline moved to the couch. "Oh... First off, I'm sorry Nana I didn't mean to scare you like that." She didn't say anything else and Emmett cleared his throat. Caroline sighed. "And if you need me to help you around the house I can." She mumbled, way to dejected.

Esme chuckled softly. "Thank you dear." She said, then looked at Emmett knowingly, he smiled at his mother.

When Caroline went to sit on the couch she just as fast jumped back up and hissed at the couch in pain, she hissed again at it as if it was the enemy. All the Cullens couldn't help but laugh. She glared at them all.

"Oh everyone hush." Esme said, rubbing her granddaughters hand.

Caroline eased back into the seat and tried her best not to wince. "So I guess you are all pretty curious, huh?"

Everyone nodded, besides Jacob he snorted at the rhetorical question. Caroline glared at him and he made a kissy face at her before pulling Nessie in his lap, she squealed, Caroline smirked when Edward glared over at them.

"Darling?" Carlisle interrupted.

"Oh sorry... So um, this is another one of my many gifts. One I was actually born a vampire with. Aro knew their was something special about me because as a human I was... I don't know I guess more like a superhero than anyone even knew." She mumbled, embarrassed.

"Come again?" Bella asked, she was probably one of the most intrigued in the room.

Caroline sighed. She stood and paced around the room, "Well as a human I didn't sleep much at all. Like, I could go three nights without so much as coffee. I didn't cry. Even as a baby I never shed a tear. And I don't know, it just always seemed like I grew so much faster than everyone else."

"And this contributed to you being a vampire?" Carlisle asked, very confused.

"Well not exactly. When I became vampire I got my human qualities back slightly. I have a heart beat. But I can hide it, my body is almost like a shield. I can let others use their gifts on me if I want, but if I don't I don't have to. I can hide a lot. And also... I can take gifts."

"Take them? As in they never have them again?" Edward asked.

"Well yeah, but I can also just take them temporarily."

"Wow." Carlisle said, everyone else nodded.

"So... As a vampire I can cry. I have this stupid blush still. I can eat human food. I can be harmed, but I heal instantaneously. I'm like completely vampire-human. Hell, I'm more human than Renesmee, but somehow I'm still more vampire than her too. I don't know how to explain it."

Everyone stayed silent for a few minutes.

Finally Rosalie spoke, "So you can just hide it? How is that even possible. Does it hurt you?"

Caroline looked away guilty, "Well yeah it does. I get really, really, really exhausted. I'm also craving a burger like no ones business. I get really bad headaches. I was going to tell you guys soon, I... I cant do it anymore. I had to cry so I finally just let it go. And man I feel so much better."

"You're going to stay human... vampire... whatever then." Rosalie said, looking at Caroline sharply.

"So how did you keep all of this from me and Edward?" Alice eventually added.

"Well like I said I can make it where your gifts don't affect me. So I just hid as much as I needed, without making it known that your gifts didn't work. I let you two use them on me, just subjectively."

"Incredible." Carlisle said, looking at Caroline like she's a problem he desperately cant wait to completely figure out.

Caroline yawned slightly and made her way over to Emmett and Rosalie. She climbed up beside Rosalie and gently laid her head on her shoulder. "If you guys have anymore questions I will try to answer them... but I honestly don't know much more. I'm sure there's stuff I left out though."

"One more question?" Carlisle asked, before Caroline could completely crash. Caroline forced her eyes open and looked at her grandpa. "Do you age?"

Caroline's face scrunched up, "You know I don't really know? I mean I haven't grew any or anything so far so my guess is no. But I guess it hasn't really been that long?" she shrugged, before cuddling closer to Rosalie and gently falling asleep. Much like the child she is.

When they all knew she was asleep soundly Emmett chuckled and shook his head. "What?" Jasper asked.

"It's just... She's such a kid. The reason she didn't tell us all of this is because she didn't want to sleep. We talked on the way home... She thinks you girls will treat her like a baby that can't do anything because she can be injured."

Jasper joined in laughing, "It's refreshing isn't it?" Esme asked, looking at Caroline's sweet, sleeping, angelic face. "Having a child around. She's just so innocent."

Everyone in the room turned to look at Caroline and they all couldn't help but smile at her sleeping form, Renesmee and Jacob shared a look but didn't speak their thoughts out loud. Everyone just stayed in comfortable silence.

**leave me a review :)**

**ALSOOOOO. If you have questions regarding Caroline I will either answer at the top in a reply. Or I will most likely make it known in the story, because it means I left out a loose end and need to tie it up for all. **

**Thank you. **

**Kisses,**

**-Ray. **


End file.
